


A Lesson in Showers: Golden and Otherwise

by bardlingb



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omorashi, Shower Sex, Under-negotiated Kink, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardlingb/pseuds/bardlingb
Summary: Lambert likes to hold his bladder, usually when he's home alone. What happens when schedules change, feelings are explained, and bodies are explored?-Just a wetting fic for my twitter people + a submission for @rawrkinjfd and their Decembert (December full of Lambert)
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	A Lesson in Showers: Golden and Otherwise

Lambert could feel the pressure building - after 3 full bottles of water his abdomen was distended and he could feel how full his bladder was. Every few minutes he would shiver like he was out in the snow, but the ripples of pleasure that shot up his spine as he got closer and closer to leaking was getting him rock hard. He loved this feeling of desperation, this ache that stayed low in his belly for hours after doing this. He loved those few seconds before he burst and the euphoria that he feels when he finally lets the piss run down his legs. Lambert couldn’t help but lightly rub his hand over the mound jutting out under his shirt and continued down until he could grasp his twitching cock.

The feeling of his light fingertips rubbing up and down the length, pinching the foreskin between his fingers and dragging it up and down over the swollen head. He knew the countdown before he lost control had started as the shivers got more pronounced and he loved lasting as long as he could before he had to walk towards the bathroom. All he had on was one of Eskel’s oversized t-shirts and a pair of boxer briefs that definitely did not hide how much he was enjoying this. With one last glance at the mirror, satisfied with just how desperate and debauched he looked. 

He was alone in the house - Eskel always worked Tuesdays so he was sure he wouldn’t run into his roommate (who he definitely wasn’t completely smitten on, no sir) so he didn’t bother to cover up or worry about not making it in time. He was daydreaming as he walked down the hallway, fantasizing what would happen if Eskel saw him like this; curly red hair messy and sticking up in all directions, one of his shirt’s that went missing months ago hanging off of Lambert, askew with one shoulder out, Lambert’s hand in his underwear gripping his hard length. Lambert leaned against one wall and shivered as precome beaded at the slit, he was so close to leaking and so turned on just imagining Eskel on his knees in front of him begging to be covered in Lambert’s piss and come. 

Lambert was so caught up in his fantasy that he didn’t even notice that the bathroom door was closed and that if he pushed past the blood pounding in his ears he would have heard the shower running and Eskel’s timber voice singing along to his music playing from the speaker on the medicine cabinet. Lambert froze in front of the door, adrenaline rushing through him causing his cock to thicken up even further and a whine to escape the back of his throat. Eskel was home. Fuck, how will he relieve himself if the only toilet in the house was in the same bathroom that Eskel was showering in? Eskel always locked the door when he showered. Lambert gasped as he felt a trickle of piss run out from the head of his cock and over the fingers gripping himself. Shaken from his stupor by the idea that he could be caught like this, he could be stuck out here to piss himself - he quickly pounded on the door with his free hand. 

‘Fuck off Lambert,’ he heard Eskel yell out as the shower was turned off. Lambert exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding, relaxing a little. Which was a mistake. The stream of piss that shot out was strong enough to wet the front of his briefs - Lambert gasped at the slight relief and the panic of not making it, crossing his legs and leaning against the wall across from the bathroom door. He didn’t care how desperate he looked, he was about to piss on the carpet underneath him. A sob tore its way out of his chest and he squeezed his eyes shut, praying to whatever god was listening that he did not wet himself - he couldn’t take the humiliation and pity that Eskel was bound to look at him with. 

That's how Eskel found him when he walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Eskel gasped as he took in the firey red-head before him, always with a smirk or a snarl on his face, now in a completely vulnerable position in front of him. Lambert’s eyes shot open as he heard the gasp, staring in disbelief at the shirtless man in front of him, Eskel’s eyes blown wide as openly stares at the hand around Lambert’s cock. Lambert was right at the edge, seconds from losing control and he wanted to be alone in that shower when he was. ‘Move,’ Lambert grunted, teeth gritting as he tried to stand up from the collapsed position he had found himself in. This only pulled at the already tight string that was his bladder, causing it to snap. With a gasped sob he curled up smaller, his grip tightening on his cock that was spitting a small but steady stream of piss into the underwear he was in. 

Eskel couldn’t take his eyes off of what was happening in front of him. He watched in awe as Lambert sunk to the floor, the wet patch getting bigger and bigger until the fabric was wet enough that the piss was able to pass through and stream to the floor beneath him. He watched as the smaller man covered his eyes with his spare hand, hearing sobs being held back in his chest and the steady hiss of the urine leaking from the tip of Lambert’s cock. Eskel was half-mast, his towel tented as he watched the display. He couldn’t help but choke a little as he watched Lambert drag his hand up and down his cock minutely. Hearing the hiss peter out and watch the tension that had Lambert wound up like a rubber band release - Lambert collapsed back against the wall, his cock still hard in his hand, sitting in the wet mess below him.

Lambert couldn’t believe that had happened. He had his eyes screwed up tight refusing to look the other man in the eye. He was so humiliated. Wetting himself like a child in front of his roommate and crush. He heard Eskel kneel down in front of him and tried not to gasp and he felt the other’s hand wrap around the wrist covering his eyes. When Eskel pulled that hand away, he kept his eyes screwed up tight and his mouth was pulled into a grimace as he growled at the man trying to comfort him. 

His eyes opened in surprise when he felt Eskel shuffle forward, locking Lambert against the wall between his knees and lowering his forehead against the other’s. They stared at each other for a long time (though it was more like a few seconds), taking in the absolutely depraved look they each had - both of their eyes were shot wide, pupils taking up majority of the iris, panting against each other’s mouths, both mentally begging the other to just lean in and to kiss the other. Lambert tried to look away, face beet red with shame but what caught his eye was the towel that had fallen loose from Eskel’s waist in the time since he opened the bathroom door to reveal the hard cock that was pulsing, laying against the hairy thigh of its owner. 

\- 

Eskel was the one to give in first, dragging Lambert forward with the one wrist that he still had a hold of, pulling him onto his mouth - their lips slotting together and moving with a frenzy that neither were slowing down. This had been building up for months since they moved in together, each of them oblivious to the sexual tension that was surrounding them. Both of them missed the other’s eyes following the other to their bedrooms when only wrapped in a towel, both of them awkwardly finding themselves hard when they woke up spooning after a long night of drinking, both angling their crotches away from the other to avoid the awkward conversation that was sure to follow - one they both believed would end in rejection. 

Lambert was shocked at first to feel Eskel’s lips moving against his, but quickly caught on - relaxing into the hairy bear’s hold and giving back as good as he got. Their makeout grew heavier and heavier, touching and petting any place they could get until Eskel dragged Lambert into his lap. Lambert was ripped back to reality, freezing and pulling away, suddenly aware again that he was wet and sitting in a puddle of his own making. With panic in his eyes, he stared down at Eskel with his mouth open, his mind screaming at him to get away, to apologize.

Eskel saw the hysteria bubbling up within Lambert, so he softened his eyes and softened the heavy petting; running his hand slowly under the short Lambert had on, calming him through long strokes of his flank. He took a chance to look down into his lap, seeing that Lambert still hadn’t removed his hand from his still hard cock. Eskel was losing control - he wanted Lambert more than ever but obviously knew that nothing would occur if left up to the other man, he had to take charge. Eskel closed his eyes, taking in a huge breath through his nose to calm him, flashing them open to Lambert when he felt the other start to move. 

Lambert looked lost - torn between wanting to grind down and wanting to get up and off to run away. Eskel helped make this decision by grabbing the smaller man’s hips and pulling him down into a grind, Eskel’s cock rubbing against the wet, covered hole above it. Dragging a groan out of both of them, they gave in to the urges. Eskel encouraged Lambert to wrap his legs around the other’s waist, Eskel latching onto his neck kissing and sucking marks into the pale skin. When Eskel was able to stand, holding the other up seemingly without any effect, Lambert moaned loud and low. 

Eskel didn’t bother even closing the door behind him, just walking backwards into the bathroom and placing Lambert on the vanity and pushing him against the glass as he moved his way down the redhead’s chest, kissing and biting and breathing against the other’s skin, breathing in the smell of sweat and want seeping from Lambert’s pores. When Eskel reached the waistband of the briefs he peeked up at Lambert’s face - he was already so far gone: pupils swallowing up most of his eyes, his lip bitten red and raw, his shirt pulled up and aside, collected under his armpits. When Eskel tilted his head in an unspoken question Lambert nodded, biting his lip before ripping off his shirt over his head. 

Eskel waited until Lambert was stable and comfortable again before getting him to raise his hips, helping him drag the wet material over the sharp hip bones and off his legs. They fell with a slap to the ground and Eskel pounced, darting up to take Lambert’s lips once more - biting softly at the swollen flesh and licking up and behind his teeth. 

Eskel stopped quickly before he got carried away, he wanted to get Lambert in the shower and under the water as soon as possible. He leant back and turned the knob, starting the flow of water from the shower head. He adjusted it to how he knew Lambert liked his showers, more cooler than Eskel’s burning hot preference. Turning back to the man still sitting quietly on the sink he was surprised to find Lambert with his eyes closed, his head thrown back and wet fingers running up and down his hard cock, sometimes straying further down to cradle his balls and to press behind them. Eskel would not have believed this were happening if he couldn’t feel the murky steam filling up the room. This was like a wet dream watching someone he has been falling in love with for months jerk off while trying to stay quiet, making Eskel feel like a voyeur - watching something private but so incredibly hot.

Eskel crowds back into Lambert’s space, catching the hand that was slowly moving towards the ring of muscle that Eskel just wanted to fall to his knees and consume like he's never eaten before in his life. Lambert’s eyes jump open at that, staring into Eskel’s eyes like he could hear every thought that was racing through the larger man’s mind at that moment. They leaned in for one more kiss before Eskel deemed the shower warmed up and he picked Lambert up again, hands under the other’s still damp thighs.

When Eskel held Lambert against the shower wall he kissed him with as much ferocity and love that he could muster. Lambert was slowly released, helped to his feet with strong sure hands but before he could step forward to push into Eskel’s space he was quickly spun and shoved up against the wall. Dropping to his knees, Eskel pushed Lambert's feet apart - biting the back of his thigh and growling, ‘keep your legs spread and your hands on the wall’.

Lambert shoved his forehead against the cool tiles. Moans that rose in octave as the man on his knees behind him pulled his cheeks apart and ran his tongue over the quivering hole. Lambert felt like he was falling apart - he has been hard for what felt like hours, had wet himself, and is currently getting his ass eaten by his incredibly hot roommate: he had to be dreaming. Eskel swirled his tongue around the tight muscle, giving broad licks over it, and sucking on the skin around it - Lambert was more turned on than he had been in his entire life. He gasped as he felt Eskel’s tongue breech his ass hole - reaching behind himself and grabbing a chunk of Eskel’s hair. He needed more, needed Eskel inside of him. ‘The top drawer of the vanity,’ Lambert managed to gasp out. Eskel looked up at him confused - distracted from his teasing and torment of Lambert’s rear.

‘Lube. I keep some in there,’ he groaned out as Eskel ran his fingers up from the base of Lambert’s cock, over his tight balls, and across the sensitive skin behind before coming to a rest at the loosening sphincter. Eskel understood. God he was already getting close and he hadn’t even touched himself yet. Without even taking his eyes off of Lambert’s clouded gaze, still moving his wet fingers slowly across the hole that was pulsing in time with Lamber’s heart; he reached back and felt around in the drawer for the bottle of oil that was stashed in there. 

With a sound of delight Eskel wrapped his fingers around the plastic bottle, pulling it out of the drawer and dropping it between his knees. He leant back in, sucking a red mark into where Lambert’s thighs met his ass. Lambert went back to moaning, throwing his head back as he sensed Eskel moving behind him, knowing that he was covering his fingers in the oil and that those fingers would soon be inside of him.

He jumped a little when he felt sopping fingers touch where Eskel’s mouth had been. He groaned and pushed back onto them, two fingers pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Eskel was breathing heavily, biting and licking over the two mounds of lean muscle in front of him. He has always loved Lambert’s ass. Always have wanted to shove him against the wall and to force his face between those thighs. The heavy breathing mixed with the warm steam that clouded the bathroom, creating an isolated atmosphere where there were no words; just gasps and groans, mixing with the erotic sound of squelching that came from Eskel fingering Lambert’s ass, stopping every once in a while to reapply the oil, spreading him on three fingers, then four.

Eskel loved stretching his partners. He knew how thick his cock was, and loved to make people fall apart before he pushed in. Lambert was no different. He watched as Lambert’s legs started to shake, his breathing more whining than silent gasps. Eskel crooked his fingers just so, barely grazing across Lambert’s prostate, causing him to curl his toes up and call out ‘Ah! Eh-Eskel! Please I need you inside me. Gods I’m begging,’ Lambert sobbed out. Eskel gave one last bite to his ass before standing back up, spreading the oil over his cock.

He leaned in, kissing behind Lambert’s ear before whispering in a deep voice, ‘how bad do you want it?’. Lambert whipped his head around, an incredulous look on his face. Eskel was the biggest fucking tease. Here he was stretched and aching for Eskel’s cock and he was still being made to wait. Lambert hooded his eyes, slowly looking Eskel up and down, watching how his cock twitches from the attention. ‘Please sir, I need your cock inside me so bad. I need you to fill my hole up with cum,’ Lambert whined, putting on a needy voice that sounded like it belonged in a porn video.

Eskel’s reaction made it all worth it. He closed his eyes like he wasn’t able to control them, a groan slipping free as he grasped the base of his cock hard, like he was struggling not to come right there. He was breathing heavily and needed a second to himself before he opened his eyes back up. They were filled with a fire that let Lambert know that he would be paying for that later. Fuck he hoped there was a later. Eskel crowded him against the wall again, slipping his leaking cock between Lambert’s cheeks and grinding against him, not quite letting the head catch on the loose hole. 

Eskel felt like all the blood in his body was concentrated solely in his dick. He felt on edge. He finally gave in after a few thrusts - maneuvering his cock, placing it against Lambert's ass hole, with the hand not boxing him in. He gave a few shallow thrusts, not even letting the whole of the head of his cock slip past the tight ring of muscle. Finally after a few minutes of stretching that Lambert spent scratching at the tiles of the shower wall - he thrust in all the way, pushing until their hips touched. 

Lambert was not able to control his reaction. He was used to this feeling of fullness. He owned a collection of thick dildos: some rare ones with bulbs or knots, ones that he used in the shower, but nothing compares to the feeling of real flesh, of the throbbing of real blood, the thickening of a real cock. His moan was loud and drawn out. His head falling back to rest on Eskel’s shoulder. Eskel tucked his face into the side of Lambert’s neck and they could both hear the heavy breathing and the broken cries that were dragged out of their partner’s. 

Eskel hooked an arm under one of Lambert’s thighs - causing Lambert to choke and need to balance most of his weight on the other foot, standing on the ball. Eskel had him against the wall and wouldn’t let him fall but panic still flashes through him for a second. This caused him to clench down on the cock in his ass, dragging a cry out of both of them. 

Eskel went from slow and teasing to hard and deep after that - Lambert thought he could feel Eskel’s cock in his throat. He was blabbering into Lambert’s shoulder how perfect he was, calling him sweet things like baby and lamb, softly biting and whining as he drove his cock into Lambert again and again. Lambert could barely catch his breath - his eyes rolled back in his head and a stuttered whine that was forced out of him with each thrust. They were both in complete euphoria.

Lambert was still a little sore from his stretched bladder, the pinch of his abdomen driving the pleasure even higher. He could feel himself approaching the precipice - he had never come without touching himself before but he felt as if Eskel pounding against his prostate was all the stimulation he needed. He got louder and louder, near shouting as he finally let go - seed covering the wall in front of him. Eskel was still going, dragging out the orgasm until he was gasping with overstimulation. With a final few thrusts Eskel ground into him, his pace stuttered and he pushed Lambert further into the wall before coming deep, filling  Lambert up with come. 

They stayed like that, Eskel not daring to pull out just yet. Both of them were breathing heavy, floating in this temporary feeling for a bit longer. As the pipes of the shower groaned behind the wall and the water started to cool they pulled apart and quickly and silently cleaned themselves off. Lambert didn’t bother to clean himself out. If this was a one time thing he wanted to keep the come in his ass just a little longer. Just wiping himself down perfunctory. Eskel was the same, still mostly clean from the shower before the events preceding it. He didn’t want to break the tense atmosphere, terrified that Lambert was going to push him away after this. He finished before Lambert was, stepping out and retrieving two towels from the cupboard in the bathroom, drying himself and placing the other on the bench for Lambert. 

Standing in the door of the bathroom, Eskel found evidence of what had happened before all this happened. A still damp towel and a wet patch in the carpet. He leant over to move the towel over the patch, hoping that was all it took to sop it up. With a glance back through the glass surrounding the shower, he saw Lambert quickly looking away, like he almost caught him staring. Shaking his head, a small smile on his face he raced off to his room to quickly dress - he needed to corner Lambert or they would never talk about this. 

Lambert was stuck in a loop of despair. He was sure that Eskel regretted this or he would not have raced out of there. He was still disgusted at the wetting, at Lambert and his unconventional kinks. Lambert turned the water off and stepped out, finding the towel laid out for him. At least Eskel was sweet, thinking of him before rejecting and ripping his heart out. Lambert shuffled back to his room and redressed, stealing back that shirt that was surprisingly still dry and slipping it back on his way to the living room. 

Lambert stopped in his tracks - there was Eskel on the couch, sitting relaxed with two coffees in front of him, the tv on some documentary at a low volume. Eskel looked at Lambert expectantly, not seeing the panic that was rising in the other’s eyes. Lambert felt dread. This was the end of their friendship for sure. Might as well get it over with. He collapsed on the couch, as far away from Eskel as he could staring at the tv without actually seeing. Eskel was sitting with one foot under him like he was excited to have this conversation. Lambert could not get his mind to calm down, his breathing coming out faster and faster. 

Eskel frowned at the man in front of him. He was confused - did Lambert regret what had happened? Was the dirty talk only that? Just talk? He could tell that Lambert was panicking from the speeding up of his breathing. He needed to calm him down before he pushed himself into a panic attack. ‘Lamb, look at me’ Eskel spoke softly, hoping to convey that everything was fine. Lambert spun his head around so quickly you could hear his neck crack. Eskel winced at that but could tell Lambert was still panicking. Eskel huffed - he had to prove that he wanted this or Lambert would never let him through his speech he had prepared. 

Lambert was not prepared to be pulled into Eskel’s lap. He knew the other man loved hugs and human contact but why hold him if he was going to ask him to leave. Eskel held on to him tight, bracketing him in his arms and wrapping them around his waist, his head on Lambert’s shoulder. ‘Lambert I need you to stay and let me speak before you run off, okay?’ he softly murmured. Lambert jerkily nodded, not relaxing a bit. Eskel took a deeper breath before starting: ‘okay, so that was some of the best sex of my life and I would like it if we could keep doing that. Preferably together. As a couple. Because I think I may be falling in love with you’. He kept his eyes shut, suddenly worried of the rejection that may follow that confession. 

Lambert was shocked. Eskel was in love with him. And wanted to keep fucking him. He couldn’t believe it. He scrambled, trying to turn around in Eskel’s arms but only succeeding in knocking Eskel’s chin with his shoulder. Eskel let him go, his arms going up and pulling back quickly. Lambert obviously wanted to get away fast. So it was a surprise when instead of getting off Eskel’s lap, Lambert turned and straddled him.

‘Bear. Do you really mean that?’ Lambert whispered, unsure. Eskel stared at the man in his lap. Of course he meant it. Lambert had used his favorite nickname, the one usually thrown at him when Lambert was too many drinks in and hanging off his thick arms. Eskel breathed and smiled, ‘Yes Lamb, of course I meant it’,’ he barely got his reply out before Lambert surged forward with a kiss. This one was no less intense than the first. He wanted to be kissed like this forever. They stayed like that exchanging kisses that slowed down in intensity, until they were laying down on the couch, Lambert across Eskel’s chest and lazily dipping his tongue into the other’s mouth.

They were so happy and absorbed in each other that they didn’t notice the documentary turn off or the coffee go cold, or that the sun had gone down. The only thing that mattered was each other. That’s where they found themselves the next morning. Curled around each other, both hard but neither bothering to hide it when they woke up and discovered their positions. Lambert pushed up still straddling Eskel - both groaning when their crotches were forced into the other’s. 

Eskel would have loved to take advantage of that - seeing the patch of hair peeking out, the sliver of skin that showed when Lambert stretched up. Sadly Eskel needed to get up, his bladder complaining - Lambert pushed lightly on Eskel’s barrel chest low on his belly, using him as a counterweight to the grinding he was about to do. Until he saw Eskel’s screwed up face and tight posture. He looked down to where his hands were, on the full and heaving bladder. Lambert smirked at the man underneath him, a cheeky look on his face. Eskel watched back, following Lambert’s eyes as they put together exactly what was troubling the larger man. He shuddered at the devient look in his eyes - they were about to explore what they had started the afternoon before. 


End file.
